Andrea Beaumont
History Andrea Beaumont: 1973 - 1994 Andrea Beaumont was born the only child of Carl and Victoria Beaumont, a powerful couple in Gotham's wealthy elite. As a child of privilege, Andrea grew up in luxury, having everything she needed or wanted afforded to her. As a child, Andrea knew Bruce Wayne as a boy in the class ahead of her and gave him a wide berth as most of her classmates did due to his status as an orphan. Andrea would later lose her own mother to a drunk driver when she was twelve. Andrea encountered Bruce Wayne at the cemetery where her mother and Bruce’s parents were buried. The two discovered they were kindred spirits after a long conversation, but when Andrea went to school the next day, eager to see Bruce in a new light, she discovered that Bruce has graduated early and left for Europe… but that would not be the last time she would see Bruce. In her first year of college, Andrea happened upon Bruce Wayne again at a high society Christmas party. Bruce had just returned to Gotham to put affairs in order before he intended to attend the FBI Academy at Quantico the next year. Not willing to let him leave her again, Andrea came on rather strong and Bruce reciprocated. The two of them engaged in a whirlwind romance that lasted months. While Bruce and Andrea were falling in love (making Gotham’s gossip mags especially rich in the process), Andrea’s father had been setting up shell companies for many of Salvatore Maroni’s Lieutenants to launder money. Chucke So, Sal Valestra, and Buzz Bronski were becoming rich, but began to fear it was only a matter of time before their boss would learn of the wealth they were keeping from him and decided to kill Carl Beaumont to ensure his silence was kept. Carl survived a failed assassination attempt due to some warning from his friend and Maroni’s lawyer, Arthur Reeves. In retaliation, Carl drained the mob-bosses’ accounts and planned for a one-way trip to Europe. Andrea’s father could not leave his daughter in Gotham, knowing she’d be a target for the mobsters and forced to break off her romance with Bruce Wayne. Andrea did so, though it destroyed her to learn Bruce had bought her a ring.Oracle Files: Andrea Beaumont Phantasm: 1994 - Present In Europe, Andrea came home early on a break from university to discover strange men leaving her father’s villa. She hid until the men left and found her father face down in his pool. Andrea found the hidden safe where her father kept his money. Andrea used the ill-gotten gains to fund the creation of an agent of vengeance, the mask of the Phantasm. Andrea whetted her blade with the blood of the old country goons that had killed her father. Hearing that Maroni no longer could protect his men, Andrea returned to Gotham in secret. Andrea learned Arthur Reeves had sold-out her father to the mobsters so she added Chuckie Sol, Sal Valestra, Buzz Bonzki, and Reeves to her hit-list. Since the death of Tony Zucco, much of Maroni’s old crew had gone solo, Chuckie, Sal, and Buzz were no exception. This made them easy targets for the Phantasm and Andrea disposed of them with little effort, even evading the Batman’s attempts to stop the second and third killings. But getting at Reeves, the new Gotham DA would be tricky. Reeves had grown paranoid and hired bodyguards. Andrea Beaumont would have better luck than the Phantasm of getting close to Reeves, so she made a public return to Gotham’s high society in 2006 and reacquainted herself with Bruce Wayne, knowing he would bring her on a date to Reeves’ inauguration dinner. At the dinner, Andrea poisoned Arthur but when it kicked in, Bruce realized that Andrea was the Phantasm and rushed to save Reeves’ life, letting Andrea escape in the confusion. Later that night when the Phantasm showed up at the hospital to finish Reeves, Batman confronted her. In their fight, Phantasm stabbed Batman and unmasked him. Horrified, Andrea brought Bruce back to the Batcave for medical attention, much to the surprise of Alfred, Jason, Helena and myself. As we cared to Bruce’s injuries, Andrea vanished, leaving a locket for Bruce to remember her by. The Phantasm turned up in Europe some years later, working as a freelance assassin, though I have uncovered intel that suggest she has been recruited by ARGUS to work undercover to gather intel on super-crime organizations.Oracle Files: Phantasm Threat Assessment Resources * Advanced Combat Training * Talented Gymnast & Acrobat * Master of Stealth and Infiltration * Mask with Multiple Tactical Enhancements * Personal Composite Stealth Armor * Smoke, Flash and Hallucinogenic Grenades * Depleted Prometheum Hand-Scythe * ARGUS Resources * Immense Personal Wealth Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her identity as Phantasm is classified by ARGUS. * She helped Ra's al Ghul by bringing Dick Grayson to him.VOX Box: Heretic Saga 27 * Ever since getting her revenge she hasn't killed anyone. She got help from Bobo T. Chimpanzee with faking deaths of several men to maintain her cover as an assassin. * She used to believe Amanda Waller could help the world, but now she's horrified with her actions. * She's working with the DEO as an undercover agent.VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 2 Notes * Andrea's story is heavily inspired by the movie Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, but Roy wanted to take the Joker out of it to be more personal between Andrea and Bruce... and also so he didn't have to settle one specific origin story for the Joker since he would be 'Jack Napier' in this tale and he preferred the ambiguous origin story where even the Joker contradicts himself, telling all the origin stories on different occasions. * Her birth date is a nod to release of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm on December 25th, 1993. Links and References * Appearances of Andrea Beaumont * Character Gallery: Andrea Beaumont Category:Characters Category:ARGUS Category:Blue Eyes Category:Auburn Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Transient Category:Government Agents Category:Mercenaries Category:Female Characters Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Acrobatics Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Secret Identity